


Halloween at the Palace

by MamaNana



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, More like a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaNana/pseuds/MamaNana
Summary: A short story about Venom adjusting to his new relationship and the perils of being at a party.





	Halloween at the Palace

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post this a couple of days ago, but life got in the way. Enjoy!

“Welcome once again to my room, _mon chou_.” Daryl opened the door for his guest, trying to lighten the mood. He'd invited his new boyfriend to the palace's annual Halloween party, which was full of children and plenty of sugary treats. It didn't take long for Daryl to notice that Venom wasn't doing too well. He'd been off to the side, barely interacting with anyone. That's when the Third King intervened.

Venom immediately sat on the bed, refraining from sprawling on the plush comforter. He did his best to hide his exhaustion. “My apologies, Daryl. I don't fare well in crowds.” At least not like this. Had he been on assignment, he would have tuned everything out to focus on the target. Being a normal citizen was more tiring than he thought. Not to mention being around so many children didn't help. And all the 'why aren't you in costume???' questions. “I don't wish to ruin your evening. You may return to the party.”

The king wasn't about to leave his partner alone like this, but then an idea came to mind. “I believe I will, but I'll return soon. I promise.” He leaned in to peck Venom's lips before leaving. And for a few moments, Venom felt that Daryl wasn't going to return for a few hours. Is this normal behavior for a relationship? Seems a bit rude.

Then Daryl came back in fifteen minutes, and he brought back quite a haul. “I convinced Ky to let me have one of the more generous candy bags. And I had the staff pack up dinner for two.” He sat down next to his partner. “Happy Halloween, _mon chou_.”

His gesture brought a bit of shock to Venom's face. All that doubt from before melted away rather quickly. Dinner and dessert in bed, and he didn't even have to ask. “You didn't have to go through that much trouble for me.”

“It was my pleasure. Now I must ask, have you tried anything covered in chocolate? Such as shortbread?” He pulled out one of the wrapped candies and handed it over. It was time to introduce Venom to the various wonders of Halloween candy.


End file.
